Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{10}}{4^{-6}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{4^{10}}{4^{-6}} = 4^{10-(-6)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{10}}{4^{-6}}} = 4^{16}} $